Los Dios De Muertos (Map Game)
This Will be Rebooted now The 1918 Flu Pandemic killed 50-100 million people, 3-5% of the worlds population. The Disease abruptly died down, but its legacy lived on. The 1918 pandemic is one of the deadliest outbreaks in history. But the coming plague will trump them all. Welcome to Los Dios de Muertos, or the Gods of the Dead. This map game will *hopefully* be a new take on the disease Genre of map games. Unlike other map games, the infection won't start in a set country and then spread in a set fashion, but rather the spread will be 100% random (So long as it makes sense). The Infection might start in Australia, then spread to India and Brazil the next turn. Rules The Spread of the Disease *At the start of every turn, a series of RNGs will be used to decide where the infection spreads to. #RNG 1 will be 1-6 to decide which Continent the disease will spread to #From there, the nations of each continent will be ordered in terms of population, and an RNG will decide which country it spreads to. #An RNG will then decide which region of the country the infection will start in. This will differ from country to country (The US will have 1-50 to decide which state, while something like the UK might have less) #And RNG will then decide the severity on a scale of 1-10. More modern countries will be more likely to react efficiently. #Once the Disease enter your country, it is more likely to spread. #The Disease is likely to spread to neighboring countries as well, especially in Free Movement Areas. The Disease itself #The Disease itself will remain dormant in peoples systems until activation. The disease is undetectable until it becomes active.' '''Once it activates in one area, it will activate world wide for game play's sake. #The Disease will have a chance to mutate ever turn, with the chances increasing each turn there is no mutation #Activation will be decided by an RNG, the result of which must be 1. The first turn it will be 1 in 100, the second 1 in 50, the third 1 in 25, the fourth 1 in 15, the fifth 1 in 10, the 6th 1 in 5, and any following turns 1 in 2. #Mutation will use a 1 in 5 chance for the first turn post activation, and decrease by a factor of 1 every turn (turn 2 will be 1 in 4, turn 3 1 in 3 etc.) Once a major mutation occurs, the mutation modifier will reset and decrease the chance of mutation. #The disease will have a lethal rate of 74%, though over time it will decrease. Just because you get the disease does not mean the end of the world (or your nation) #The Disease will be named by the player to first discover it. General Rules *'NO META PREPARATIONS. NO ONE KNOWS THIS DISEASE IS COMING.' Once it is active, however, everything is fair game. *Remain Plausible and logical. Actions must make sense and follow a coherent train of thought *Insert Generic rules here. Most of you know the rules. Follow the algo, respect the mods, don't clutter up the page with arguments, be respectful to everyone except Tech. etc. Nations Doing this old Fashion. You add the nation you want to play as here. you may play as a major rebel group if they have greater than 1,000 members and are a real group (Don't try and play as the "Independent Republic of Texas" cause they are just tax evaders): *Australia: #PraiseRoosevelt. *United Kingdom: [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is'' FIRES]] Mods *Edge The Game Category:ASB